Wizard 101 part 2
by Koujislover
Summary: in part 1 it was the year 1918. now its about 90 years in the future when edward is now edward cullen and he meets bella. see whats happens .0


YAY part 2.

now part 2 is a lot more interesting

you've got to read it to find out why.

Wizard 101

Part 2

We Live We Laugh We

DIE

Chapter 1

My Apocalypse

LPOV

I can't believe Edward Masen said hi to _me. _I was so happy yet so embarrassed. I wonder why his friends are mad at him. Then he smiled the most beautiful smile I've ever seen ever. I wanted to die because it was so beautiful. I wondered why he was so beautiful. Was it a gift? Was he immortal? Did he even realize how much he dazzled people?

"Luna!?" My friend Tyra called, I removed the hair away from her eyes to see her. "um I wanted to ask you something. Um…" she thought. I guess I was having a nervous break down without even knowing it. I realized that I had stopped breathing. I started again. "I just want to know which college you picked. I chose Harvard of course." I thought for a minute.

"um I'm not sure yet." I said in my soft and calm voice which caught Edward's attention. I know that wizards can't love humans but why not give it a shot. It has to have happen before. "um I'm stuck between a lot of them. I want to go to Harvard but I doubt I'd ever be accepted there."

"Why not" Edward said. my heart sped up again and I dropped my bangs down in front of my face again. "You're really smart and amazing at science. I wish I had you as a lab partner instead of your friend Candy. No offense."

"None taken. Seriously. I say that to her everyday" Tyra joked. Edward chuckled, which made me blush.

"your also really cute too. They'll have to let you in" My heart sped up faster than ever. My cheeks flared up in blazing hot fire. Even even though I was sitting I lost my balance. Edward caught me. oh my gosh. Edward's hand is in mine. my bag fell and everything came out on the table. my sketch book landed in front of Edward. Oh no! there was the picture I drew of him before in first period. Edward's face turned red and he lost his balance. Edward fell right on top of me.i wanted to scream of embarrassment. Edward didn't get up he just stared down at me. I couldn't think. I couldn't breathe. I realized Edward wasn't breathing himself. I started to sob silently. Edward saw that and quickly got on his knees to help me sit up. Tears started to stream down my cheeks. "oh my gosh no don't cry please. It was an accident. I'm sorry. Really. I am. Please don't cry." More tear streamed down my cheeks. "shhhhh its ok." He tried to calm me down but it was only getting worse. He then kissed my cheek. "its ok. Don't be embarrassed." My face flared up again. I saw every guy staring shocked and every girl glaring and giving me dirty looks. I cried harder. I quickly got up and ran to the bathroom, ignoring Tyra's calls.

In the bathroom I just stared at my tear stained cheeks and red dried up eyes. I wanted water but I didn't want to go back there. I just wanted to wait 100 years so every mortal will be dead, _including _Edward. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid. Stupid Edward Anthony Masen. I hate you. I realized what I had just said. I didn't hate him. I loved him. If I could find a vampire to keep him immortal, my life would be so much easier. There was a notification on one of the stalls.

STAY WARM AND HEALTHY THIS WINTER. THE SPANISH INFLUENZA IS SPREADING QUICKLY. BE SAFE AND CLEAN.

Great another disease. I hope everyone dies from it except Edward and my friends. I touched the spot on my cheek where he kissed me. I started to cry again.

Chapter 2

Future

EPOV

About 90 years past since that day in lunch. Where I met my first love. She vanished and I never saw her again. Tyra said she had to transfer schools. Now shes probably dead. I had died from that stupid flu and Carlisle, my adoptive father, turned me into a bloodsucking monster. I was a vampire. I've been 'Emo' ever since I got a hold of myself as a vampire. Only because I knew that if I went to Luna and told her how I felt. I was sure to kill her from uncontrollable thirst. I'm more in control now though. I wish I had Carlisle change her, but my sister was a little bit more important to me. Myu Masen. I love her so much. I have to protect her no matter what. I know she's strong now. But I still worry for her. I don't talk about myu to my family. I never even mentioned Luna. But they know that something is bothering me. they just don't bother to ask.

"_come on Edward we're gonna be late for school if you don't hurry up." _Alice spoke in my mind.

"I'm coming!" I yelled. I can read minds. So that's how my new family communicates with me. but I've learned to drown them out by distracting myself. Which was easy. I'd think about Luna. Alice is my younger adoptive sister. She can foresee the future. I let out a small chuckle.

I went downstairs to the garage, where my 2 brothers and 2 sisters were waiting in my silver Volvo. I hopped in and started the car.

"why are you so out of it this past week?" my older adoptive brother jasper asked me. I'll tell you why. Today is the same day that I fell in love with Luna. The day I saw that picture of me that she drew, with hearts. I realized why she was acting the way she did. She was so nervous to sit near me. And I was an idiot and didn't respect her space.

"I'm not upset I'm just myself sheesh." I replied coldly. Jasper had a special power like his wife Alice and i. and yes they are married. Go figure. I'm the only single one in this stupid family. Anyway. Jasper can sense the emotion your feeling. He can also control it to. Like if your angry at him he'll make you happy. I guess jasper can sense my unhappy emotion. I wanted to punch him in the face if he didn't stop asking me shit about my past and whats wrong.. I loved him but he was annoying. Not as annoying as Emmett though. I could easily punch him from where I sat. he was in the passenger seat. Laughing at my emotions. "what are you laughing at?"

"nothing" he tried not to laugh. Emmett is the strongest out of all of us. He has no "special" power. Its just his toughness. Rosalie was his wife. Shes pissed at me for no reason. We're like an old married couple. I say that I am not interested in her and she holds a grudge for 90 years. Get over it already gosh. She has Emmett now too and she still hates me.

We arrived at school in less than 2 minutes. I drive fast. I parked in the usual spot. My car stood out from the rest. I hear people talking about a new girl and the guys were like oh ya I'm gonna go and date her. What pussy's. they don't even know her yet and they want to date her. Wow. its just another new student coming to this boring place we call home. I wish I was in florida. But I cant cause I'll fricken sparkle in the fricken sun. then I found out in 3rd hour that theres 2 new girls and not just 1. I wonder who the second one is. Why do I even care? At lunch I sat at my usual table. The first new girl came in. she was average. Plain. Her name was Isabella marie swan. But she preferred Bella. She had long beautiful brown hair and beautiful chocolate brown eyes. Her ivory skin looked so soft and warm. I wanted to touch her face to see how smooth it was.

I then found myself at the table where she sat, with Jessica and mike.

"_oh my gosh. Edward cullen is here at our table. Probably to welcome bella to the school but still Edward Cullen." _Jessica thought. Oh god. Every girl loves me. but oh well they cant have me only bella. Wait what? I cant believe I just thought that. Okay Edward just say something. Oh ya.

"hi Bella im Edward Cullen. I um just wanted to welcome you to the school." I smiled. Which made her blush. The scent of the blood rushing to her cheeks smelled so good. I wanted it. But not in the thirst craving kind of way. I wanted to hold her in my arms.

"uh thanks."

"no problem" I smiled again. I put out my hand so we could shake hands. I just wanted to touch her. She took my hand and smiled at me back. If I was human… I would totally blush right now… maybe even faint. I wanted to faint even more when I saw the other new girl walk into the lunch room. Long purple hair. Sketchbook in her arms. her backpack slung over her arms. it was her. My first love. But how? I stared at her.

"um Edward?" I heard Bella say, which distracted me from the sight of Luna. I was still holding her soft, warm hand. I let go.

"sorry." Luna caught sight of me. I quickly looked away and randomly sat down next to Bella. "oh shit." I muttered under my breath. Luna dropped everything and of course as always blushed like mad red. She was also shocked to see me as I was to see her. Ok shes alive. Blushing? Shes not a vampire? What was she? How could she live this long and still look like that? Luna quickly gathered her stuff and went to an empty table to put her head down. She started crying. Did I make her cry? Did she think I liked Bella now and not her anymore? Well yeah I did like Bella but I stilled loved Luna.

"um Edward? Is something wrong?"

"oh um I sort of know her that's all. And um last time we saw eachother. Um it was kind of an awkward moment. So ya." Bella looked confused. "don't worry about it. I looked over at my family and they were glaring at me. why me? I sighed and got up. "um I think we have biology together next hour. I see you then ok." I winked at her and slowly walked over to Luna. Ok why the hell did I wink at Bella? I'm messed up today. I tapped Luna on the shoulder. She looked up at me. tears were pouring down her cheeks.

Chapter 3

Reunited

LPOV

I walked into the lunch room of my new school and I looked around. About 90 years has past and I'm ready to go back to school. But when I saw _him_ I wish I never came back. I just wanted to die. Edward Masen. He was holding some girls hand and he was looking at me in shock. I dropped everything, and blushed. He let go of the girls hand and sat down next to her. Is that his girlfriend? I wanted to cry I quickly ran to an empty table dropped my dropped stuff down, not wanting to reorganize them and put my head down to cry. After a minute. I felt a tap on my shoulder. I looked up to see Edward standing there. I put my head back down and cried harder.

"hey stop it!" no more crying! And no more running away from me! do you know how hurt I was when Tyra told me you transferred or drooped out or something!?" Edward has never scolded me like that before. I cried more. He hated me now. Why did I run. I was so scared. He sighed and then sat down next to me. "Luna I missed you so much."

"you knew me for like 15 minutes."

"it was 26 minutes and no. I've known you for a while. We just never talked to each other."

"yeah so?" He rubbed my back to make me feel better. His hand was freezing cold. I jumped. "Whoa!" he quickly pulled his hand away.

"sorry." He put his hands in between his legs.

"wait how are you still alive?"

"how are you alive?"

"well…. Im a wizard. We live forever. Well my kind. And you?"

"all this time you were a wizard?"

"yes now what the hell are you? Your so different."

"I was turned into a vampire." The one thing I wished for that day was for him to be a vampire. Did my magic and emotions cause this.

"I'm sorry."

"for what?"

"I don't know how but. I sort of wished that you would turn into a vampire so that we could be together for a very long time."

"you did this to me!!?" he yelled. I held back my tears. "this is _your_ fault!!?" I nodded slowly. He then all of a sudden got calm. I wonder why. He sighed. "well what's done is done we cant fix this." I looked at him in confusion. He looked confused too. "jasper!" he muttered.

"um….who is jasper?"

"hes my adoptive brother… along with those others." I looked over to the table. I saw a group of people. All pale. All blackish eyes. All vampires.

"I guess you not Edward Masen."

"nope. Im Edward Cullen. Nice to meet you." He smiled. Then he hugged me, which was very unexpecting. "I missed you so much Luna. Promise to never leave me again."

"kay." I replied. "um who is that girl?"

"oh her? Um shes a friend. Shes also new to this school to so I greeted her and said hi. You know your less nervous around me. why is that? Did you have some experience with another guy?" he teased. I slapped him across the face. Why did I do that? Wow I actually left a mark on his face. I started laughing. He was totally confused. "I guess not." Then he chuckled. I looked over at his new family. The honey-blonde boy was wide eyed. The big one was laughing along with the blonde girl and the short girl was trying not to laugh but was still shocked. I then looked over to that new girl. She was shocked completely, just like all of her other friends. I looked back at Edward, who was rubbing his cheek. "ow your pretty strong Luna." He chuckled.

"mmhm" I turned around to put my stuff back in my bag. Edward leaned over me and grabbed my sketchbook that was filled with pictures. He skimmed through the pictures and stopped at one. The picture of him from along time ago. Edward smiled. "what? Its just a picture."

"yes but this picture made me fall on you."

"that's what made you lose your balance?"

"yeah. I saw it and I guess I realized that you liked me. and then when I fell on you and I looked into your eyes. I liked you too."

"really!?"

"yeah." I blushed a lot. I finished putting my stuff back in my bag. Edward tried to kiss my cheek but I turned around and our lips met. Edward didn't pull away. He stayed there and kissed me more and more. He wrapped his arms around me pulling me closer to him. He kept on pulling me closer and closer. Kissing me more violently. He was too strong. I couldn't break free.

Chapter 4

Needs

EPOV

Luna turned to finish putting her stuff back in her bag. I tried to kiss her cheek but she turned around and I kissed her on the lips. This was my first kiss. I wanted to make it last. I kissed her more. I felt a sensation. It was so weird I never felt like this. I wrapped my arms around her and pulled her closer to me. I wanted to do this to bella. I wanted them both. Luna and Bella. I loved them both. Bella probably wouldn't want me after this. That made me upset. I kissed Luna More violently. And I pulled her even closer. I felt her try to break free. Ha. That's impossible she should give up. I finally let go. I took out my emotions on her lips. I stared at her.

"i-I'm so sorry. I'm just so stressed. I-i-" She looked frightened by me. tears covered her face. Her cheeks a flaming red hot sensation. What have I done. I wanted to cry. But I couldn't. it was impossible. I wish I could though. I tried to say something but I couldn't. no words would come out of my mouth. I just embarrassed myself in front of the whole lunch room. I didn't want to look around at the people but I did. Wrong Idea. They were all shocked. Bella probably thinks im some kind of man whore. I was so upset. No. I couldn't take it out on Luna's lips. I ran to my table grabbed my small My Chemical Romance backpack and then ran out of the lunch room. I ran to my next class. Since theres already a class in there I sat outside the door. I heard the ball ring. So I walked inside and to my seat. I put my head down and pretended to cry. Seeing there was any blood in my body to rush to my cheeks. I needed to go hunting badly. Ms. Mogliette came up to me and put her hand on my shoulder.

"Edward? Is there something wrong?" I shook my head while it was still buried in my arms. "Edward you can talk to me you know." Ms Mogliette was the beautiful teacher every guy drools over. I don't see an interest of course. Sure her breasts are …. Huge. And she has the most perfect figure, but I really don't care.

"its nothing" I sniffed. "I just did something I wish I hadn't."

"do you want to tell me?"

"no I'll be ok for now." I smiled at her to let her know I was ok. Even though I wasn't.

"ok then." She went back to her desk. Students started to come in. Bella came in and the teacher told her to sit in one of the empty seats. out of the two seats that were left. She picked the one next to me. I was so used to having the room and my lab table. Now I had to share it with the most outstanding girl ever. I am so going to be uncomfortable. Bella sat down next to me. she looked down at her notebook and didn't even look at me. I stared at her. Then I finally managed to speak.

"hey bella."

"… hey" she hesitated. Why did she hesitate? I tried to read her mind. But for some reason I couldn't. why was that? I tried again. Nothing. Maybe her brain isn't working properly. Or maybe im just tuned out. I tried the others. Then I heard a familiar voice.

"_i cant believe he did that. And then he just left me to cry and be humiliated. Everyone probably thinks im a whore now. I wish I never made that wish. I wish he would disappear. I wish that I never loved him in the first place. But that's the problem. I love him more than anything."_

Luna loved me a lot? Wow. I didn't think she loved me that much. I looked at bella. What was her problem? Wait why am I mad at her? Shes just afraid I might do what I did to Luna to her. I think. I wanted to do that to her. I found myself moving closer to her slowly. I stopped and crossed my arms across my chest. Clutching my heart. Even though it was dead I felt like it was going to jump out of my chest. I felt the air pressure around me get heavier. I couldn't breathe at all. I gasped for air. Why was she having this effect on me? I felt like I was underwater. Did no one see me suffering? Did no one see me gasping for air? Im a vampire I shouldn't need air. But even if I didn't need it it was still possible to get it to my lungs. Why couldn't I breathe? Why was the air so heavy? I gasped and gasped. No one saw. I clutched my heart harder. Was I dying? That's impossible. I felt hotter. I was burning up. Why wasn't anyone helping me? I then banged my fist on the table still gasping for air. Bella looked at me in shock. She screamed for the teacher.

"MS. MOGLIETTE! SOMTHINGS WRONG WITH EDWARD!" Ms. Mogliette looked at me in shock.

"bring him to the nurse now!" I felt 2 people next to me. they were bella and mike. I let out a moan. I was burning and it hurt bad. I wanted to just die. What the hell was going on with me? then for some reason my vision went black. I could see nothing. I felt my self collapse.

"EDWARD!" bella screamed. "Edward get up come on." Her voice got faint. "Edward your too heavy get up." It was like she was walking away. Like she was leaving me.

"just leave him." I heard mike say.

"im not leaving him. Somthings wrong he has a fever and I think he just went blind." The voices swerved in my head. I felt like I was going to puke. I felt for my pocket and took out my phone. I handed out to them.

"carlise." I managed to say. "call my father. Carlisle."

"Carlisle? Ok Edward." Bella replied. I heard the buttons on my cell go boop boop and then faintly disappear. "hello? Um Carlisle? No this is bella. Edward needs you to come to the school and fast. Ok thank you. We'll be over by the front." I guess she hung up cause I felt a hand put my phone back in my pocket. I grabbed the hand. It was bellas and I knew it. "whats wrong Edward." She said.

"I cant see stay so I know you're here."

"ok I will."

"thanks." I pulled her down to sit next to me and I held her. I liked it. I all of a sudden felt sick again. My throat stung like hell. I tasted blood coming up. I turned away from bella hoping not to face mike and I puked blood.

"EW your nasty Edward… bella are you ok?"

"….yeah…..i guess…..nnnnnn…..its….blood….."

"you should sit and not look."

"mmm" I felt bella move away from where I puked, but she still held me.

"Edward? Edward can you hear me?" I heard a voice say.

"Carlisle?" I replied.

"oh thank god…. I see you lost a lot of blood. Come on time to go home now… um bella do you want me to take you home as well?"

"um… yes please dr. cullen."

"please call me Carlisle."

"ok" I felt ice cold hands wrap around me and carry me. it made me nauseous. I coughed and felt blood come up too. Ew. My teeth were in pain now. Well the stubs I have for "fangs". I licked them. I tasted blood on them. But they also seemed a lot smaller too. Was I reverting back to human? Maybe that's why I lost so much blood. The normal human body cant hold as much blood as a vampire. And this is why I felt like I was burning. My body was trying to heat up my body to regain life. Maybe. Or maybe I really was dying.

Carlisle put me in the back seat and bella sat next to me I guess. I felt her warmth next to me. I laid my head on her shoulder or lap. Well something. I still couldn't see.

"um ….edward…can you get your head off of my boob please." I heard Carlisle chuckle. I quickly got up embarrassed. Bad idea. I got nauseous again. I threw up blood again. "AH!" bella screamed.

"oh man not in my car." Carlisle complained. I was dying wasn't I. I was. I lost all of my senses and died.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

OMG NO

i would never kill edward

hes like a brother to me

but see what going to hapen in part 3 :D


End file.
